Kizuna SuruToki
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: A dream casted in light, has told Usagi what to do. Who's this man in the dream and who are the chosen of Terra? Will the scouts be able to find them, will they even agree to work with them? Or let the earth fall to darkness. SenshiXShitennou
1. Chapter One

Kizuna SuruToki

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter One: Sweet Dreams

* * *

It was that dream again, where she was standing in a beautiful field, which was filled with unique white flowers that reflected the light from the huge moon that hung in the sky. Looking around Usagi smiled as little orbs of light floated to her and hovered above her outstretched hand.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as more orbs floated around her. Did she really think she was going to get an answer from glowing orbs?

"A realm between the Moon and Earth." A voice echoed and Usagi quickly looked behind her to see a man with silver hair sitting on the ground with a sword next to him. The man smiled at Usagi and lifted his head so that the moon symbol on his head shined in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" asked Usagi as the orbs floated over to the man and settled around him. Laughing the man shook his head and stood up.

"You'll know in do time, I just came to warn you about the evil that's is going to come." The man announced as he walked up to Usagi. The man's blue eyes looked her up and down then he sighed as his eyes dimmed.

"You look just like your mother, Princess Serenity." He muttered and walked past her as a huge gust of wind came from nowhere.

"Find the ones chosen by Gaia herself, my little one." The man announced and Usagi felt something tug at her heart.

"Wait!" she yelled then covered her eyes as all the glowing orbs surrounded her, making a barrier around her as the moon started to drift farther and farther away. The man turned back around and smiled kindly at her.

"Wake up, daughter of the moon." He ordered and Usagi closed her eyes from the blinding light that came from the man.

* * *

Opening her eyes Usagi blinked as she stared at her ceiling and slowly sat up. Looking around she frowned, as she noticed nothing different. Who was that man? And why did it hurt so much when he called her that?

"What is going on..." she muttered as she put her hands over her eyes as tears almost spilled out of her eyes.

"Usagi?" asked a sleepy voice and Usagi looked up to see Luna looking at her half asleep. Well at least she didn't kick her off the bed again.

"Luna..." she started but a ringing sound caught her attention as a light shined through her pillow. Lifting the pillow up she gasped seeing that her transformation broach was changing into a new form.

"Just what is going on?" Usagi asked herself in a shake voice as Luna hurriedly went up to see the locket.

* * *

Well this is the redone version of the first chapter. Hope you like it and all cause I am happier with this then the other one... Which I pulled out of my ass.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Kizuna SuruToki

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter Two: Putting the Pieces Together

* * *

"So it just changed suddenly?" asked Minako looking at the broach in her hand as she inspected it carefully. Usagi nodded her head and Minako put the broach on the table and propped her head in her hands. Rei glanced at the broach as Usagi hung her head and frowned.

"Did you have any dreams or something?" she asked and Usagi looked up at her in shock. Well Rei was the most sensitive out of all them, so it wasn't that shocking that she figured it out that quickly.

"Yeah, their was a man in the dream... he told me to look for the ones chosen by Gaia because of the new threat." Usagi explained and Ami frowned.

"Chosen by Gaia...?" she started then whipped out her mini computer as Minako tilted her head to the side.

"Would that technically be us though?" she asked and Rei groaned. Why did she have to be surrounded by blonds... Makoto shook her head and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Was their anything else in the dream?" she asked and Usagi smiled a bit. Not only was Makoto a good cook, she always acted like a big sister; even in they're past lives.

"No, our powers come from the planets we represent." Ami stated as she continued to type on her mini computer but sighed after a minuet.

"The computer has nothing on anyone named Gaia, and the only thing I could find was a tiny section about earth having its own protectors." She explained and everyone nodded.

"So back to Mako's question, was their anything else in the dream?" asked Ami closing her computer and looking over to Usagi.

"Oh, well the man said the place I was at in my dream was a realm between the moon and earth." Usagi announced and everyone else nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"The man though... I think I knew him." She added and Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Knew him?" she asked and Usagi nodded her head.

"Yeah, his hair was white, had blue eyes and a moon symbol on his head too." Usagi explained and then scrunched her eyebrows together.

"He said I looked like my mother."

Everyone stared at Usagi in amazement as Usagi blinked in surprise. "Wow, I can't believe I remember that much of it!" she squealed happily and all the girls sweat dropped.

"So much for maturing, huh Bunny?" asked Rei smirking at the blond princess of the moon. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei then giggled a bit.

"So... have you tried transforming yet?" asked Minako bringing back everyone's attention the problem. Usagi shook her head and stood up to grab the broach.

"Luna wanted to wait till I was with you guys since she had plans with Artemis today." Usagi explained and Minako smirked.

"Really now?" she asked and Usagi nodded as the other three girls groaned. Great, here comes the love speech again.

"Just transform Bunny." Rei groaned in annoyance. She couldn't take that speech again, not after this morning anyways.

"Okay _ETERNAL MOON MAKE UP_!"

After a few moments of nothing happening Usagi looked at the broach in shock. She couldn't transform.

* * *

"Usagi slow down!" Mamoru ordered into his phone that was about a foot away from his ear because of Usagi's yelling. Yes his love for her was endless but man could she scream.

"_I can't transform!"_ Usagi voice cried from the phone as Mamoru froze in spot, and then he looked around to se if anyone was staring at him. Luckily no one was and he sighed in relief.

"Have you tried to?" he asked putting the phone back to his ear as he started walking again.

"_Yeah, but it isn't working..."_ Usagi's voice whimpered and Mamoru frowned to himself. This wasn't what he expected.

"Your at Rei's right? I'm on my way there now."

"_What about your interview Mamo-chan?" _Usagi's voice asked and Mamoru smiled.

"It isn't till later so it's fine Usagi." He assured her and Usagi's voice muttered an okay as she told him goodbye.

Suddenly someone bumped into his shoulder, almost knocking him over since his attention was on the conversation he was having.

"Sorry." A familiar voice announced as Mamoru got his balance back and looked over to who bumped into him. All he saw was a man with short blond hair walking away from him towards the college building he just left.

* * *

Half way across town a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes looked around the street she was in warily then back down to the piece of paper in her hand.

"Am I lost?" she asked herself as she walked a bit more past an alley way that had a bunch of signs in it.

"Are you Ms. Silvers?" asked a male voice from the alleyway, making the blond haired woman yelp and jump back. A handsome man with short black hair and vibrant green eyes was standing in the alleyway. The man smiled warmly at her as the woman nodded her head.

"Yes but you are?" she asked as she felt her face get hot. The man stuck out his hand and grabbed the woman's.

"My name is _Yako_, please come this way." He ordered dragging the woman into the alleyway.

"Hold on a minuet!" the woman yelled trying to get her had free but _Yako's_ grip tightened on her hand.

"Now now, theirs no need to scream princess." A voice announced as a snapping sound followed. Suddenly _Yako's_ hand left go of the woman's hand and he fell forward on the ground. The woman backed up and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead... yet." The same voice whispered in her ear and she turned around to see unearthly yellow eyes staring at her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Well this is chapter two, changed a few things but I'm over all happy with it.**

**No Yako isn't evil, but if you can guess the man with yellow eyes is. Well that's all. Review!**


End file.
